


The Heart Grows Ever Fonder

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High Fantasy, M/M, Prince & Knight AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Jack is a knight's page who, upon meeting young prince Gabriel as a boy, decides there's only one important thing in his life; being able to spend his days as close to the kind boy with warm brown eyes as possible. He devotes his life to being a knight worthy of serving the crown and, luckily, a certain someone notices...





	The Heart Grows Ever Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commission for my friend [@astralgaytower](http://astralgaytower.tumblr.com/) for an r76 prince/knight romance AU. ;__; I... had so much fun with this and I love it dearly. Left unfinished for now because I fully intend to add more when I get the time.

**… years ago …**

Jack spent his first year as a page being, for all intensive purposes, largely useless. There was only so much a 12 year old boy could do, really. He knew how to carry a message and he didn’t eat much, at least compared to a full grown knight, and that was enough for the poor man who’d taken him under his wing. Mostly he just left Jack to his own devices when they were in town, going about his own business and simply finding the boy later when he needed him.

And that was how this all started; a trip to the seat of the crown on official business and Fergus had seen Jack off into the castle courtyard before leaving to handle his dealings. The garden was large, and beautiful, and had kept Jack entertained for hours on visits before. But on this day, something was different; he had company. Jack paused, peering around a terrace, to watch them. They were a boy around his age, with warm brown skin and short dark hair, sitting in the low fork of one of the flowering trees around the garden, apparently reading. Jack watched his eyes scan over a page in the book he had balanced on his knee before flipping to the next and held his breath. When he finally exhaled, audibly, the boy looked up at him and deep brown eyes—ones the color of the center of sunflowers or warm coffee—met his. They both froze, just briefly, then the other boy cleared his throat.

“Who are you?”

“Jack…”

The boy wrinkled his nose, like he was waiting for something, but Jack didn’t know what. After a long pause, the page cleared his throat.

“And you are?”

The other boy chewed his lower lip like he was thinking, then simply said, “Gabriel.”

“That’s a nice name.”

It came out before he could stop himself and Jack felt a wave of embarrassment instantly after. Gabriel laughed and his face heated up so Jack ducked his head in an attempt to hide.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, all good natured still as he marked his place in his book and carefully scaled down from the tree. Jack moved closer to him and noticed he was well dressed but strangely barefoot—probably for that tree climbing business, he wagered. Still, he didn’t particularly act like a nobleman's son; he beamed at Jack like he’d known him his whole life and stuck out a hand to him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jack.”

Jack took it and applied a firm handshake and Gabriel’s eyes seemed to light up, like he’d never gotten a proper handshake before. Jack didn’t particularly understand but he left it alone, instead addressing the heavy book Gabriel had tucked under his arm.

“What are you reading?”

“Poetry,” Gabriel released Jack’s hand and patted at the book. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Uh…” Jack trailed off, glancing over his shoulder. “Waiting.”  
  
“Who are you waiting for?”  
  
“Sir Fergus.”  
  
Gabriel cocked a brow at him. “You’re a knight?” he asked, leaning forward a little. Jack felt his face heat up again.  
  
“In training,” he said.  
  
Gabriel smiled at him. “Still,” he said, “you will be?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Gabriel’s smile grew a little. He propped the book up better under his arm and offered his free hand to Jack. He found himself reaching for it before he even realized.  
  
“Here,” Gabriel said, eyes sparkling a little when Jack took his hand. “Come and tell me about it.”  
  
And he did. Jack told Gabriel all about his studies, his life back home, what he hoped for the future… The day ended with Gabriel having to go in--something about finishing his studies--and Jack left wandering the garden for a few hours longer before Fergus returned.  
  
This happened again for nearly a week. Fergus would arrive on business, Jack would wander to the garden, Gabriel would be there--usually in the same tree, they’d talk, Gabriel would leave, and then Jack would return to his mentor after his business was done. It was on the 5th day that something special happened.  
  
Gabriel had had Jack climb up into the tree with him, both of them sitting side by side while Jack told him of the day’s journey there. Of the forest and training he’d done. It was simple, little things but somehow Gabriel always remained so enthralled. Once Jack finished, he glanced over at the other boy and muffled a laugh.  
  
“What? What’s funny?” Gabriel asked, nudging his arm.  
  
“You act like I’m so interesting,” Jack remarked, leaning on his elbows on his knees.  
  
“You are! I spend so much time just… here.” Gabriel puffed out a little sigh and gestured at the garden. “I doubt I’m very interesting to talk to.”  
  
Jack looked up at him and said, perhaps before he could even think about it, “You’re my favorite part of the day. I’d stay here the whole time if I could...”  
  
Gabriel stared at him, frozen, and for a brief moment Jack was concerned he’d offended him somehow. But then he noticed a faint rosiness to the other boy’s cheeks and smiled, glancing away. He felt Gabriel nudge his shoulder a moment later and expected some sort of huffy response when he turned but instead Gabriel grabbed his face and leaned in, stopping himself with only inches between them.  
  
“Can I… can I kiss you?”  
  
Jack felt like his face must be so hot it’d have to be burning Gabriel’s hands. But he did manage, by some miracle, to nod. The kiss was quick and a little awkward; a shared new experience between two boys who didn’t have a clue what to do. But when Gabriel leaned back, still clutching his face, his smile was enough to tell Jack it couldn’t have been that bad. He couldn’t stop smiling either if he tried…  
  
“I… should get going,” Gabriel said, grin going sheepish as he let go of Jack’s cheeks. “But, uh, you’re my favorite part of the day too.”  
  
Jack could only nod and smile like a fool, watching Gabriel climb down from the tree and disappear off into the garden. He only came to his senses when he heard a low whistle off to the side and glanced over to find Fergus waiting for him. Instantly, he felt himself bristle like a startled cat.  
  
“H-how long have you been there, sir?”  
  
“Long enough,” the knight laughed and shook his head, wandering over to him as Jack scaled down the tree. “Been charming your way into the castle, I see.” Jack shot him a confused look at his mentor stifled another chuckle. “You don’t know who you just shared your first kiss with? My goodness!”  
  
“I know him. That’s Gabriel... “ Jack shot him a pouty look, arms folded over his chest. “What’s he got to do with getting into the castle.”  
  
Fergus slapped a hand against his shoulder and let out a loud ‘hah.’ Before Jack could ask what he found so darn funny, he got his answer. “That’s the son of the king, boy. The _prince_ .” Jack felt the color drain from his face and Fergus grinned at him. “Ah, there we go. He finally gets it now.”  
  
“Gabriel’s a prince? But--?”  
  
“I’m glad you’re making friends, Jack,” the knight cut him off, holding up a hand. “But just… don’t get your hopes too high on this crush, alright? It’s best to just have a little fun and move on when we do.”  
  
“Why..?”  
  
“He’s a prince, boy,” Fergus said, rolling his eyes. “And your mother was--what now?”  
  
“A maid…”  
  
Fergus put a heavy hand on his shoulder, squeezing. “Let it be what it is, a simple childhood crush and nothing more,” he said, voice soft. “All it can be anyway.”  
  
Jack still didn’t understand, exactly, what that all meant but he left it be. They had other things to do. And he wasn’t going to let something silly like that stop him from spending time with Gabriel when he could. So they simply went about their day--and the following week without event.  
  
Jack kept up his regular visits and Gabriel seemed more than glad for the company. The boy--prince, Jack would remind himself sometimes--took to holding his hand while they talked, fingers laced together and palms warm. Gabriel never spoke about being the son of the king so Jack never asked. It seemed impolite. And perhaps like something that could tarnish the very lovely thing they had going for the time being.  
  
It was only when Fergus’ business at the castle came to an end that Jack found himself even remembering that bit of information. When he told Gabriel, the other boy instantly deflated. Looked properly gutted, eyes on the ground while Jack explained that he could try writing, or perhaps see if he could visit again soon. It was only when the topic of letters came up that Gabriel finally felt the need to address his title.  
  
“I can’t write you…”  
  
For all his hoping, Jack knew it was coming. “Why not?”  
  
“I… I’m not really allowed to talk to many people in the first place. I probably shouldn’t have even talked to you,” Gabriel explained, eyes still on the ground. “I’m… I’m the prince of the kingdom.”  
  
Jack bit the inside of his cheek. “I know,” he said.  
  
Gabriel looked up at him, brows knitted in confusion, and Jack reached out to hold his face. He leaned in but simply pressed their foreheads together, holding Gabriel’s gaze the whole while.  
  
“I won’t forget you,” he whispered.  
  
“I won’t forget you either.”  
  
Jack smiled. “Promise?”  
  
Gabriel leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, pulling away before Jack could even respond. “Promise,” he said.  
  
And with that, he took his leave from the garden like always. Jack watched him go, something powerful aching in his chest, and did his best not to look like he’d been crying when Fergus returned to the gardens for him. If he was going to be a knight there was no room for tears over a silly little crush, after all.

**… 6 years later …**

The whole kingdom was buzzing with activity the day of the tournament. Having just come of age, Gabriel was due to proceed with proper Princely Duties and would need a personal escort. And even in all his protests, he couldn’t seem to dodge the subject.  
  
He didn’t think he’d need it; he had his own skill with a sword. And it wasn’t as if the kingdom was full of traitors. But the conversation just kept on going round in circles.  
  
“I just don’t see how this is necessary, mother,” he sighed, leaning his elbow on the edge of the balcony they were on. His mother reached over and swatted his arm and he sat up straight. “It’s just so… showy. Unnecessary.”  
  
“As a prince, your protection is always necessary,” his mother replied curtly. Gabriel made a face at her but stayed quiet, glancing back out across the courtyard below them.  
  
The participants and their companions mingled around in the gardens below, some having traveled great distances to be there for a chance to serve the crown. He felt bad that they only planned on accepting one of them. For all their hard work, only one would be deemed ‘worthy’.  
  
As his eyes scanned the crowd, however, they fell on someone who felt startlingly familiar. Golden hair, currently mussed from what was likely at least a few days ride, slightly sunburnt skin, and blue eyes that somehow found his with their distance and seemed to pierce right through him. Gabriel held his breath, watching the knight, and watched a look of recognition dawn on the other man’s face. He waved. Gabriel, after a moment of hesitation, waved back.  
  
His mother leaned over and nudged his side with her elbow. “You know that one?” she asked.  
  
“I think…”  
  
She smiled at him. “Go say hello,” she said.  
  
So Gabriel got to his feet, dusting the wrinkles out of his outfit, and set off down the stairs leading to the courtyard below. Jack was all but waiting for him, leaning the inner courtyard wall and already in sight when Gabriel reached the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t bother looking like he was there for anything else, instead b-lining for the knight and stopping just short of pulling him into a hug right away.  
  
“Jack! I--you--!”  
  
Whatever very articulate babbling Gabriel might have come up with fell away when Jack, upon his approach, respectfully dropped to one knee and took his hand. Gabriel paused, unsure, and watched the other man slowly kiss his knuckles. Lips still on his skin, Jack rose his eyes to meet Gabriel’s and smirked and the prince felt his face heat up. The gesture was common, no one would question it, but something about the way Jack did it was… different.  
  
After a long moment, Jack got back to his feet but didn’t release Gabriel’s hand. Instead, he gave it a little squeeze and held it over his heart briefly before finally letting him have it back.  
  
“You’re… here for the tournament?” he asked, finally able to form coherent sentences again.  
  
“I am.”  
  
Jack smiled at him and Gabriel noticed how his face had changed with time and age. A few scars crossed his face, likely the result of swordplay and other knightly duties, and the dark shadow of stubble was across his jaw, rough like sandpaper when Gabriel’s fingers had briefly brushed his chin earlier. His nose was crooked, likely broken at least a time or two, and his jaw had squared up, grown strong. He was also a good deal more muscular than he would have ever dreamed of him being as a scrawny child, something that made his tall stature (matching Gabriel’s) all the more notable.  
  
But he was also, somehow, the same. Same crystal clear blue eyes, same lopsided smile, same mop of cornsilk hair. The very same flutter in Gabriel’s chest when he was close like this. Just like he remembered from boyhood.  
  
“I didn’t… know if I’d ever see you again.”  
  
Jack’s smile grew a little. “I figured this was the best chance I had,” he said, “even though I wasn’t even sure you’d remember me.”  
  
How could he not? Gabriel felt offended at the notion. Jack had been his first kiss, his first crush. Arguably his first love, if he wanted to get dramatic.  
  
“I told you I’d never forget you.”  
  
“You flatter me.”  
  
Gabriel’s face got just a little warmer. “Heh, well,” he shifted his weight awkwardly, scrambling to continue the conversation. “Wh-why would you want a job like looking after me, anyway? I’ve been told I’m a handful.”  
  
“I became a knight because I’ve always wanted to protect something wonderful,” Jack said, “I can’t think of anything much better than you.”  
  
Oh. Oh! If Gabriel hadn’t been red in the face before he certainly was now. He laughed, a slightly high pitched nervous thing, and shook his head.  
  
“Well,” he said, “if I had my way you’d already win by default for that…”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Jack said, grinning widely. “I’m going to win.”  
  
“You are, are you?” Gabriel raised a brow at him. “How are you so sure?”  
  
“Of course,” he replied, “especially if it’s for you.”  
  
Gabriel shook his head. His face hurt from smiling so hard. “Stop,” he mumbled, “flatterer.” Then, he felt something else bubble in his chest; _worry_ . The tournament, while not battles do the death by far, was dangerous. And no matter how sure Jack was of himself there was no promise he’d actually win. Gabriel didn’t want to finally see him again just to have him slink away to lick his wounds not even a day later.  
  
Before he could fully consider the choice, Gabriel reached in his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. Grabbing Jack’s arm he tied it around his wrist. And for a brief moment he simply held the other man’s hand in his, looking down at it while Jack patiently waited for him to explain what on earth he was up to.  
  
“For luck,” he said simply, letting Jack’s hand drop from his. ‘Please don’t let him lose,’ was all he could beg of the tiny piece of cloth.  
  
Jack raised his arm to look at it, smiling wide, then asked, “can I get a kiss too? For luck, I mean.” It was his turn to go red at least, much more visible on his pale complexion. Jack coughed into his fist and looked away. “Uh, I mean, I didn’t…”  
  
Quickly, almost not there at all, Gabriel bounced forward and kissed his cheek. Jack flushed and stared at him as he leaned back again. “There. Now win and I’ll give you a good one.” Gabriel told him. Jack’s eyes shifted to his arm and his smile returned.  
  
“Now I’ll definitely win,” the knight said, “I’ve got incentive.”  
  
The tournament called for the participants then and they said their goodbyes quickly, Jack heading off to the contest field and Gabriel returning to his mother to go to the stands. He felt oddly jittery, anxiety bubbling in his chest at the thought of Jack losing mixing with the exciting prospect of him winning.  
  
In the stands, he watched the first few rounds with his stomach churning. Then came Jack’s turn and he rose from his chair without thinking, leaning against the balcony for a better view. In his helmet, he could barely recognize Jack--save for the shock of red fabric around his wrist. But Jack noticed him and actually waved as he approached his opponent, longsword slung over one shoulder casually--like it weight barely anything at all to him.  
  
“Gabriel,” his mother’s voice came from behind him and he jumped slightly. “Sit down.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
He did, but just barely. Balanced himself on the edge of his chair and craned his neck to watch. Jack utterly dominated the battlefield, all but flattening his first few rounds of opponants in no time at all. The whole thing flew by, Gabriel bouncing his knee and watching with bated breath as Jack knocked another opponent on his ass and reached the final round. That just left him against an older, more experienced knight.  
  
Gabriel felt his anxiety grow. Disregarding his mother’s scolding, he scooted his chair closer to the edge of the balcony and leaned against it. He watched Jack as the two knights slowly circled each other, swords drawn and ready to clash at any moment.  
  
“C’mon, Jack,” he whispered, leaning on his elbows and chewing his lower lip as the two knights traded a few blows.  
  
Suddenly, Jack broke formation and darted forward. His sword grazed the side of the other knight’s armor and he knocked him backward with his shoulder, sending him to the ground. With a swift jab, he stopped his sword just short of the other knight’s neck and stood there. The judge called the match and headed out onto the field, holding Jack’s hand up in the air while the other knight got up and walked away with his head down.  
  
“Yes!” Gabriel blurted, jumping to his feet and knocking his chair over in the process.  
  
Behind him, his mother let out a loud sigh. “Gabriel!” she hissed, “Behave yourself.”  
  
Fighting to push down his excitement, he quickly pulled his chair back up onto its feet and dipped his head to her. “Sorry! I just--uh--I need to--” he shifted from foot to foot urgently, “I should go congratulate my new guard.”  
  
The queen eyed him a moment, brow quirked, then finally laughed and shook her head. “Go on,” she said. He was out of the booth and down the stairs towards the duelist waiting area not a moment later, leaving her tutting quietly to herself in the booth.  
  
Jack, thankfully, had been headed his way too. He rounded a corner and nearly ran face-first into him, barely saved by Jack grabbing his shoulders gently to steady him.  
  
“Whoa!” He laughed and Gabriel grabbed his helmet, trying to yank it off. “Don’t act so surprised. I told you I’d win.” Gabriel successfully got his helmet off and dropped it on the ground next to them, exposing the absolute shit-eating grin the knight was wearing. “Didn’t I?”  
  
Gabriel smiled back at him, glancing up and down the hallway and finding it empty before taking the other man’s face in his hands, and nodded. “You did say so…” he said. “Want your prize?”  
  
Jack cocked a brow at him. “Seeing you isn’t it?” he asked, laughter in his voice.  
  
Before he could lose his nerve, or get caught, or listen to Jack’s smart comments anymore, Gabriel leaned in and kissed him. Not like the last time they had, as boys, but like the hungry feeling in his chest was when he first saw the knight again. Hard and heated, breath mingling and Jack’s mouth moving against his. One hand, still wrapped in a thick leather glove, rested against the small of his back and gently beckoned him closer. Gabriel went gladly, chest pressing against the cool metal of Jack’s armor plating, and he stayed close even when they broke, out of breath and panting as their eyes met.  
  
“Well,” Jack said, laughing faintly. He was red across his cheeks and on the tips of his ears, something Gabriel noted all too fondly. “That was… wow.”  
  
“Sorry. I, uh, I didn’t mean to overstep--” Gabriel began but Jack silenced him with a wave of his other hand. He seemed all but intent on keeping the one on Gabriel’s back right where it was but the other slowly raised to gently press the knuckles against his cheek. He was red in the face too, he knew, and Jack seemed to regard it with some level of reverence.  
  
“I’ve never even dreamed a reunion this good,” he said, gaze fond as his eyes found Gabriel’s. “Don’t apologize and don’t you dare take it back.”  
  
Gabriel laughed and, rather begrudgingly, pulled away from Jack’s gasp. “I’m, uh, glad you won,” he said, quietly. “I’m glad I get to spend more time with you.”  
  
Jack’s smile, if possible, grew even more. He took Gabriel’s hand and slowly raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it and lingering a moment, just savoring even the small amount of contact. Then, he slowly lowered and released it.  
  
“It’s an honor,” he said, “to be by your side.”  
  
And Gabriel, for all his imagination, couldn’t have dreamed up a better reunion either.

**… time passes …**

The first time Jack found himself truly tasked with his new role was a few weeks later. They danced around each other for the most part before then--the kiss something he thought of fondly but didn’t entirely expect to have happen again.  
  
Gabriel was a prince, and his charge no less, and Jack put himself under no illusions that things would be much more than that. Still, he couldn’t resist pushing the limits where he dared.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
Gabriel always greeted him so informally, so _friendly_ . Still, Jack bowed to his knee and took his hand. He sought Gabriel’s eyes and raised his hand to his lips, pressing his lips to his knuckles. Gabriel met them, gaze soft and cheeks flushing, and he gently moved his hand to cup Jack’s chin in his palm before Jack smiled and got to his feet. Hesitantly he released Gabriel's hand and stood up straight.  
  
Giving a faint laugh, Gabriel shook his head and tried to focus. “Jack, I… you are to accompany me on a visit to a neighboring kingdom. We leave tomorrow.”  
  
“Business or pleasure?” Jack asked, teasing. Gabriel wrinkled his nose at him.  
  
“Business, of course.”  
  
They talked a bit, mainly about the trip at hand; how long it would be, where they were going, when they could expect stops, on and on. But toward the end, Gabriel grew quiet. Sensing this, Jack tentatively put a hand on his elbow.  
  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
Gabriel glanced at him, pursing his lips, and then put a hand over his on his arm to keep him in place. “My parents… they wish for me to start considering suitors,” he explained slowly. “ _There is no King without his second_ and all that.” He sighed and shook his head. “I fear this trip is one of their matchmaking attempts.”  
  
Jack felt his heart seize up slightly. He tried to keep it from his face but it showed anyway, judging from the sympathetic expression Gabriel gave him. Before the prince could speak, however, he gently pulled his hand away.  
  
“Follow your heart, Gabriel,” he said, bowing his head a little. “That is all one can do at times like this.”  
  
Gabriel was smiling, this sad little thing, when he looked at him again. “I have been,” he said, “it’s served me well thus-far.”  
  
The ensuing evening was spent preparing, mostly little things. Jack tried not to let the churning in his gut get the better of him but nothing seemed to calm him. It wasn’t as if anything would come of telling Gabriel how he felt. How he hadn’t forgotten the same butterflies he had when they were children. How he’d spent his whole life wanting to be just that much closer to him.  
  
It was a relatively short trip, only about two days and a night, so they took horses and packs and planned to stop when it grew dark and build a fire. Not exactly traditional traveling habits for royalty but Jack appreciated Gabriel’s sense of adventure all the same.  
  
The first day’s ride went smoothly. They left in the early morning and road through most of the day, only stopping for a few short breaks to eat and stretch and feed the horses. As the sun set, they found a small clearing off the side of the road and set up camp.  
  
Perhaps it was the comfortable crackle of the fire and the quiet sounds of the forest that made him feel safe, made him feel able to speak words he’d never dream of sharing. Jack couldn’t rightly say. But he needed it off his chest, if nothing else, or he’d go mad.  
  
“Gabriel…”  
  
Gabriel blinked, pulling his eyes away from the twinkling stars above them. “Yes?”  
  
Now that he had his attentions Jack wasn’t even sure what to do. Or how. As if allowing him some bought time, a few flickers of light over Gabriel’s shoulder caught his attention and he pointed at them.  
  
“Look,” he whispered, Gabriel following his gesture. “Fireflies.”  
  
Gabriel watched them, smiling softly, and Jack found he couldn’t take his eyes of the prince long enough to even acknowledge the tiny flickers in the distance. The fire bounced off his skin, making him seem to almost glow, and Jack couldn’t think of anything he’d ever seen that measured up in beauty. Nothing more amazing.  
  
“Gabriel,” he said, catching the other man’s attention again. Gabriel turned to face him. “I love you. So completely and without a hope of anything in return.”  
  
Gabriel stared at him, eyes going wide, and he looked back at the fire with a little sigh. He didn’t want to see the look of pity that would cross Gabriel’s face once it sunk in.  
  
“I think I was meant to love you,” he said, more to the fire than Gabriel at this point. “I promised myself I’d do whatever I could to be close to you but now that I’m here… I’m not enough. I’m just--”  
  
Gabriel silenced him with a hand on his arm. Jack froze, voice caught in his throat, and stared at his hand.  
  
“Jack,” Gabriel whispered, tone so kind and gentle it was disarming. “Look at me, Jack.”  
  
When Jack finally rose his eyes to meet Gabriel’s he found the prince smiling. Before he could say anything, before he could recover from the slightly winded feeling he felt from looking into those warm brown eyes, Gabriel leaned in and kissed him. Soft and gentle, hesitant at first until Jack took his face in his hands and pulled him closer. Then Gabriel pressed in more aggressively, raising up on his knees and nearly knocking Jack off balance with the force.  
  
They broke for air but only briefly before Gabriel’s mouth was on his again. Jack felt dizzy, gasping into the kiss when Gabriel bit his lip and raked his hands through his hair. When they broke again, Gabriel loomed over him and pressed their foreheads together gently.  
  
“You are a fool, sir Morrison,” Gabriel said, slightly winded.  
  
“I am also a commoner,” Jack replied. Gabriel made a face. “My mother is a maid, Gabriel,” he added, laughter in his tone. He felt Gabriel swat the back of his head lightly.  
  
“She’s a wonderful maid,” he replied. Before Jack could argue Gabriel tilted his head and pressed his lips to his forehead. Held him there a moment, almost protectively. Almost like he, for once, was the one charged with watching over Jack. Then he moved to rest his cheek against the top of Jack’s head, still holding him in place.  
  
Slowly, Jack reached out and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. He moved into a proper embrace and found him to be pliant--eager even, so Jack buried his face in the front of Gabriel’s coat.  
  
“What are you going to do about your parents?” he asked, voice muffled in the fabric. He felt Gabriel’s hold on him tighten ever so slightly.  
  
“I’m going to be king soon, Jack,” he said simply, leaning back to take Jack’s face in his hands lovingly. “I can do whatever I please. Just… I need you to be patient till then. Please?”  
  
Jack just smiled up at him, warmth filling his chest, and nodded.  
  
“Whatever you wish, your majesty.”  
  
He’d waited this long, after all. He could wait a little longer. It was well worth the reward.


End file.
